1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mascara applicator having a dual brush arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,701 to L. Holland, a double brush mascara applicator was described. The mascara applicator of that invention comprised applicator tongs and a two-part carrying case with a mascara reservoir incorporated therein. The double brush tongs were made of a resilient material such that the brush members could receive eyelashes therebetween. The brushes were described as being of arcuate form so as to conform to the surfaces of the eyelashes. The applicator shown in this patent had a two-piece holder case. The top of the holder case enclosed the top portion of the tongs when not in use. The bottom of the holder served as a repository for the mascara. Thus, the device was of three-piece construction, i.e., the top of the holder case, the applicator tongs, and the bottom of the holder case.